DBZ: LFG
by SilverZeo
Summary: New strong heros crash on Earth and they are stuck on. Will they stay or go?


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragonball Z, but not the Norocian stuff  
  
Dragonball Z: Life-force Guardians  
  
Prologue  
  
On a far away planet, called Logite, in a galaxy that has not been explored by any race or alien league of any kind. The race of this planet, who are called "Norocains", have an very powerful traits, they can summon the ancient power of fire, thunder, water, and shadow within themselves to power up attacks and items, and most people of this world have one of these elements and each of the element's power has a unique trait and a terrible prices to pay.  
  
The power of fire: It is the most powerful elements of the four, but it has a terrible price, if the wailers use the power too much at a time, it shall weaken him greatly, or even kills him slowly.  
  
The power of thunder: The fastest beings of the planet, have nearly endless power, and can attack multipliable enemies at once. But, if they do too much, they'll get a sock back.  
  
The power of water: Even though they're the least powerful of the race, they make it up with wisdom and physic powers.  
  
The power of shadow: Sadly, they are the second most power element, and they're just shady as powerful. After a dispute along time ago, the Shadows went to the other side the planet and barely have been heard since then. They have the nearly all the traits of fire, except it's weakness and they're mysterious even by this day, but it will soon change. .  
  
Years past, the planet grew with technology but the people remain sacred to their land. They even soon mastered intergalactic space travel, but no race know about them, and our stories takes place a many years from the time.  
  
DBZ's New Chapter.  
  
Time: 18:24 (earth time.) Location: Earth's Orbit: LS. (Life Star) Thunder-Flare: Crewman room 054.  
  
Inside the dark sliver high tech crewman room was two bunk beds, a small table with a purple flower in sliver vase. But the young boy of 16 just found the view more scenic, more breath taken, more wroth it. It was a dazzling view; the moon was just behind the blue and green planet with the sun in view. The ship's windows are made for any bright light in space. But the boy had more interest with the stars. He loves the way they glow and flash. The boy sighed and started to go to his duties. He wore a blue jump suit with four white pockets on the torso part. With the words "TREX" in thick letters on patch on the upper right corner.  
  
Trex maybe young but is strong and fast. He is extremely loyal to his friends, which could soon lead him to his down fall, and willing to protect the innocent by any cost expect sacrificing another innocent being. Refuses to fall at the hands of evil without a tremendous fight, which makes him a hardheaded, but not cocky.  
  
It has been 4 years since he, his brother, and most of his friends left their home planet to help serve the Logite's military forces, he and his comrades were all orphans, they're found and rise by an old man named Mikko, he had once serve military himself once and was a proud owner of ancient artifacts, mostly old weapons like sabers or armor. He was also a rare and skilled expert of Life Force Martial Arts, which he pass down to all of his students: Trex, his brother, and his friends.  
  
Trex walk across the room and headed out the door. "Open." He said before leaving. There was a three bleep noise in different tones and then the door open to a sliver pattern hallway with brown carpeting, above the pattern where computer screens and doors.  
  
When he walked out of the room, his shiny green eyes and his short shiny red hair is was in a better view. Everyone in the hall had the same kind of jumpsuit as Trex: some in blue, green, red, or purple.  
  
Even though he is part of the crew, he is still needs to learn math, science, history, and computers. This period time, he is learning about history through some artifacts that the crew found on a planet a few days ago.  
  
That was the ship's mission, because along time ago, back on Prillosian, a small probe like object crash landed there. Within the probe were stone templates, with images of man like cravings within object of nature: A tornado, a star, a forest, and boulders.  
  
All the things that the L.S. Flare found were some jewels and took holographic pictures of cravings.  
  
Trex entered his classroom, a sphere like place with a circle of rows of seats and at the center of the room was a huge lens.  
  
Trex look around to found an empty seat next to a girl at his age with long blue hair that went down to her shoulder, aqua eyes, in a purple jump suit that has the name "MARA" on it. "Hi, Mara," said Trex as he seat next to her. "Hi, Trex, how are you and your brother, Nex?" "Better good, but my brother feel a bit trap, he didn't fly his Warrior Wing for a week now." "You're brother must like the out side a lot. "And don't forget his famous barrel rolls, back flips, U-turns, attack formations, and hyper jump methods." "Who can forget? That is the stuff that got your brother to captain on Flying L- Guard Squad 51 in the first month."  
  
Mara, a graceful and talented girl, able to jump as high a rain can fall, and the strength of an over flooded waterfall in a hurricane. Kind hearted, caring, and peaceful, but when she worries about her friends around her, she willing to fight to the darkest end.  
  
"Den-dong-den." Went through out the class room and the room went dark and the only thing that light up that room was the lens. It showed a picture of several tons of stone templates, each either had monsters or warriors in line for a blood bath from a monster. One had a pink kid like picture with a chubby green guy.  
  
After 3 hours of the class, the classmates set off to dinner. Trex and Mara were next to each other and talking. "That was pretty cool history." Said Trex. "I love those legends about spirits, love, friendship, and the over thrown of evil." Said Mara dreamily. "That was all they're about." Said Trex with a chuckle in his words. "I know, but still like those legends of love and friendship." "Hey, I can create a new holoprogram about one of the legends." "That will be interesting." "Really? The plot will be so cool." "Not the program's plot, the idea you making the program. I have seen your computer grades." "Very funny." "You're now at rank D on your portable planetary map project that locates unique energy signatures & frequency, that is only 59% accuracy." "And what rank did you got than?" "B, with 85% accuracy." "But most of the class got Rank Cs or Ds!" "Well, I built one before the project was assign, just to past the time."  
Trex didn't say another word, for they reached the cafeteria and they found empty seats next to a guy who look alike Trex, except his hair was a deep darker shade, and he even had the same color jumpsuit as Trex and the name tag was "NEX" and next to him was a six-foot guy with short and spiky blond hair and ruby eyes. He wore a green jump suit with the name "Kreen" on it. Kreen is the fastest thing on two legs in all of space. He is highly cocky and reckless, but he knows when it's time to act his age. And Nex is like Trex, but a bit more mature and skillful. The two and Mara are ones who trained with Trex with their time of Master Mikko. They're trusted each other with their lives. Each had their own personal weakness and strength.  
  
"Hey, bro!" shouted to his Nex. His brother saw him and let him come over to his table. "Trex. Mara." said Nex looking at them. "Hello, Nex," said Mara. "Hey, Kreen," said Trex. "Well long time no see, I was stuck to train the cadets and homework," said Kreen. "Well that's what you get to be a famous pilot who is still in school and fails that." Said Mara. "Did you guys heard of the---" started Trex but was cut by a loud, deep booming sound. "REE! ROO! REE!" went a high pitch siren sound as flashing red lights filled the room. "What going on? What is that vibration?" said Mara as the room shook violently. Then the room was darken as a huge, threatening, blade like ship was in the view in all the windows on 6 decks on the ship.  
  
Time: 20:57 earth time Location: Earth Mountain range.  
  
Around a warm campfire, three boys and a girl were eating some fish.  
  
One of the boys, is in his late teen and had black eyes and messy black hair, another boy, was much younger had black eyes and messy black hair too, the other boy, was young too and had blue eyes and dual blue hair, and the girl had violet eyes and short black hair.  
  
"Boy, Gohan, I'm sure glad mom let me come camping with you and Videl for the summer." Said the little black hair kid while chewing on a huge bite of fish.  
  
"Yea," said the kid with blue hair with fish in mouth too, "I would gone nuts by staying home with every one who is worth fighting is gone on this trip."  
  
"I'm just glad I'm away from the media," said the girl, "those flashes made brake everything in the studio for my new police posters. Plus the fact that I'm not being treated with everything free everywhere."  
  
"Boy, Videl," said the oldest boy after swallowing his bite of fish, "I thought you got use to it."  
  
"Well I do like it a little, Gohan," said Videl, "But how can be at my best if everyone just go easy on me."  
  
"You got a point there," said Gohan.  
  
"Hey, Trunks," said the little kid.  
  
"What, Goten?" ask Trunks  
  
"Why don't we do a little sparing?" was Goten's reply.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then the two ran off at a great speed over the mountains as Videl just sat there, dumbfounded and then said. "I really got to stop being surprise by you sayians."  
  
Sayians, a nearly extinct alien race, warriors by nature, they use to live on their planet Vegeta. Which once hold life for two being on the planet, the good high tech one and the brutal evil, but the brutal easily over come the civilized being and took their technology  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks are half sayians, the other half is human but the three have the blood of the greatest warriors of the world flowing through their veins.  
Gohan and Goten's dad, Goku, is man of fairness, kind hearted, loving to his friends and nearly merciless to evil, and is also the one who destroyed the one who almost destroyed all of the sayains, Frieza, on the planet Namek. And in the process, uncovering his super sayian powers.  
  
Sayians have different 2 types transformations: One is super sayian- a rare transformation among all sayains, a transformation not used over & a thousand years until Goku mastered it. And the other is Oozura (An Ape Monster like form), a sayian with its tail under the presence of a full moon transforms into this and if immature sayian will be wild and unstable when transformed. The moon used to been destroyed but was brought back by Videl by the use of the magic of dragonballs, seven magical orbs that summon the Eternal Dragon, the universe most powerful being, that grants 2 wishes a year and until the year pass, the balls turn into round rock and scattered over the world again. Videl wish the moon back because she still remembered how her mother told her how beautiful and magical. I would tell how the moon was destroyed in the first place, but it might be too complicated to explain and hard to believe.  
  
As for Trunk's father, Vegeta, is prince of the sayian. Frieza destroyed his father and the sayians' planet, Vegeta (he is named after the planet.) Vegeta first came to earth as a power hungry warrior but what happen after on Namek, he begin to change, a bit, over time and became good enough not to destroy earth, use the dragon balls for his evil purposes, and even settled down with Bulma, Trunk's mother and high tech herself. Vegeta is still hard to crack, but he cares deeply about the people around him, in the ring or outer space.  
  
Then Videl took a glance up the sky and spotted what appeared to be fireworks and said, "Hey, Gohan. Look. Fire works. But it's August." Gohan took a look and took his time for analyses and he said his response. "I don't think their fireworks, Videl. One thing, they're not exploding. Two, There's noise. And Three, they're all blanks, no flares." "Then what are they?" "If it was my guess, their weapon fire from ships." "What kind of ships fires those king of weapons?" "." "Gohan?" "It's high chance that they could be." "Could be what? Spit it out!" "They could be alien ships, for invasion."  
  
Videl just sat there, with her jaw open and out of breath, straining hard into Gohan's serious eyes and then look up at the battle fire.  
  
Back on the L.S. Flare.  
  
Nex, Trex, Mara, and Kreen were running in a hallway, which had its danger lights blinking and the ship jerked when enemy fire hit near. And Nex ordered, "Take Mara and Trex to the Tech Storage 089, Kreen. I'll head towards the Commutation Room to connect the Logite's Military H.Q., I'll meet there" "Right,"  
  
Nex and Kreen are one of the highest ranking officers on the ship, both are on the same Warrior Wing Squad, and have access to most lock up places. Tech Storage 089 holds one the best devices in use or beginning to be test.  
  
When they reach to their destination, the trio sat down a take a couple of deep breaths, thinking what's going on and when things went wrong. Shortly after, Nex shows up. Trex want to ask his brother this, "Who attacking us, Nex?" "Trian Space Pirates, they assimilate different space species for their experiments and to increase their strength through a usage of multi cells that can assimilate its host. And I manage to make 2 messages, one to H.Q. and one to Master Mikko and Broin."  
  
Broin was another student of Master Mikko, even though he is not a Norocian. About 9 years ago, shortly after when everyone else shown up for training, he came out of the sky in a sphere like space pod, and their was something special about him. He showed act of an wild animal and super strength as soon as he come out of the pod, even though he was mostly Mara and Trex's age back then. But he soon encountered a wilder and stronger animal than himself, but Master Mikko scared off the enormous beast. At that point, Broin learned that this world was much stronger than his by 10 folds and decide to train until he was the strongest, and soon so change, both in attitude and strength.  
  
The hallway shook more violently than before, the four knew what that means, and The Force field went offline. Nex's face looked highly serious while the others were surprised.  
  
"We need to get off now," said Nex, as if it was no big deal, "The ship can only take 60 more hits with the shields down."  
The ship shook ultra violently. "Make that 59. We need to get to escape pods, but first," Nex gain access to the lab and stared rummaging through the piles of hardware and came back with several square chips, colored blue and red.  
  
"These are the Military Override Chips, They'll decode any, " he said passing out the red ships, "Insert them into your D.T.W.U.s [Digital Transporter Wrist Unit (or D.Ts for short.)]  
  
D.T. s have been made for years, They can create a 3D grid in mid air, with it combines molecules to form objects like clothes, weapons, and even bases, which are either scan or computer chip commotions. Master Mikko gave them their school's ninja uniform data in their D.T. s, and you'll see them soon enough. Then Nex passes out the blue chip, "These are the military's data chips of all their weapons. We'll need them if they go after us."  
  
"Where are we going, Nex?" Said Kreen.  
  
"Earth. It's our only hope."  
  
The group knew that this fact is true and race of towards the Docking Bay 1 at top speed. Never in their lives they that they live through such an attack. So much panic and damage on the ship couldn't be imaginable and will the pirates be victorious of taking over the entire crew of the L.S. Thunder-flare? Will our new heroes make to earth or die trying to perform this probably fruitless stunt? Find out in the next chapter of DragonballZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the next chapter of DragonballZ, The group manage to survive the crash landing, but at a cost of one their own. But Trian Drones and their newly formed bio weapon interrupt the moaning party. Those heroes need to brush up on the skills to take these guys down.  
  
The Neon Flare Blast! 


End file.
